Body Change
by Mischel
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and knights were on the hunting trip. Everything was more or less normal, until a strange magic-light appeared. It knocked Merlin and Arthur out, and when Arthur woke up, he realized one not so pleasant thing: He was in Merlin's body. How can they change their bodies back? How did that happen? - Set during S4, Reveal!Fic, Merthur :)
1. Memories

**Hi,**

**My another more-than-one-chapter story :D Hope you will like it. Huge thanks to you KmKizmet, for your work as my beta, thanks! :D It's Merthur-slash again. ;) It's set during season 4**

**Warnings: In this story isn't Gwen. Plus my first evil Morgana and Gwaine. And I'm not native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And propably never will... D:**

**Story: Body change  
Chapter 1: Memories  
By: Mischel**

* * *

The first feeling Arthur had when he woke up was that something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. He knew it, but he didn't understand what was so wrong. Maybe he now understand those "funny feelings" Merlin always has when something bad's gonna happen. Merlin's almost always right about these situations, but now it wasn't the simple. He knew something was wrong with him. He felt something different. He felt something new, strange, even special. Something right inside him. Circulating in his veins. Something he's never felt before. But then, in the same moment, he felt like he has known this feeling for a long time. As if it's somehow familiar yet strange at the same time. He also felt like he could tear up the whole world, just if he wanted to.

What was it? He really did not know.

And what could he remember? They were... in a forest... on a hunting trip, but... it went all wrong. Yet he still couldn't remember why, and what had happened that was so wrong there. He just couldn't remember.

But slowly, it occured to him again. Slowly he remembered more and more details. He remembered...

_Merlin._

His clumsy servant, who was a good and very loyal friend for a long time now, and maybe more.

They were camping beside a fire. It was almost night, and it wasn't dark yet. He was sitting near the campfire and was watching Merlin properly. Sometimes he just can't help himself from watching that dark haired boy. Actually, he dared admit, Merlin wasn't as awful as he thought he was when he had met him for the first time. He has thought this for some time now. In fact, Merlin was somehow... adorable. Beautiful even. When they were together, Merlin made him feel like he's complete. Like they always belong together...

Merlin was cooking something to eat after the whole day of hunting. There's no need to say, but Merlin hated hunting, so he wasn't really excited to be there. When Merlin slowly stood up, Arthur's food in hand, he almost tripped over his own two feet... Again. It wasn't something unusual to see him tripping over something. To be honest, Merlin broke the record of tripping. He could trip over anything that could possibly be tripped over.

But this time, it was different. Different, because just after Merlin almost tripped, his face immediately twisted in pain with his eyes shut firmly. Not that Arthur didn't notice it, he was still watching his friend after all. What was with Merlin? Was he wounded? Arthur's eyebrows narrowed in worry and he stood up.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" he asked. Merlin hid his pain in a fraction of a second and placed a false smile onto his face. He answered, saying it was nothing. Arthur could remember this part very well, and he was still in alert mode when he saw Merlin like this. He didn't want him to suffer, and Merlin was behaving suspiciously. He was surely hiding something, and that something caused him pain when he tripped. But why didn't he want to tell him?

Just when Arthur wanted to tell Merlin that he knows he's hiding something, a gold light appeared suddenly to the right of the camp. All the knights stood up together with Arthur and tossed out their swords. It was obvious that it was magic.

Arthur slowly walked closer to it, his sword in hands, when suddenly he saw Merlin right next to him. What was that idiot thinking? It was dangerous, why was he with him in the front? Arthur wanted just one thing, and that was to see Merlin somewhere safe. He didn't want his friend even more wounded than he seemed to be now, if that magic-thing were to harm them.

Arthur looked at Merlin and hissed:

"What are you doing Merlin? Stay back! It's dangerous!" Merlin didn't seem to have listened to his master (not that he listened to him sometimes anyways) and when Arthur saw Merlin still there he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Merlin's eyes were blind. They seemed strange. They were looking just in the gold light and nowhere else. Merlin was like... enchanted.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin, instead of turning to Arthur, he started to walk closer to the light. When Merlin started to walk faster and faster, Arthur started to follow him. Soon Merlin had started to run.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as he started running after the servant. It was too late thought, Merlin was in the light already, and Arthur with him. He had managed to grab Merlin's jacket in the same moment that Merlin touched the source of the magic light...

And then nothing. Arthur couldn't remember anything after that, although he really tried to. The first thing after that light that he could remember was this.

When Arthur was more aware of himself, he slowly tried to open his eyes. But right then, he regretted it. The sun from the window shined right in his face. Arthur shut them again and growled.

He was lying. In a bed. But not in his, he can recognise his own bed, and this one was too hard. His bed was soft and... big. Bigger than this one. He turned his head and opened eyes again. He was in Merlin's bed, in Merlin's small room.

An then that bad feeling again. Something was wrong with him. He felt somehow smaller and less heavy. And then his eyes widened, when he looked up. He was pretty sure, his hair wasn't black, but blonde. Why did he have black hair? Was he still dreaming, and this all was just another crazy dream? Just like that one with him and Merlin when they... well, just need to say it took a very long time to forget that dream. Because he and Merlin would never... well, maybe, they would, but... stop!

Back to his hair. His hair was not black! And then, right when he tried to remember when he had enough time to change clothes, Gaius came in.

When Gaius saw that he was awake, he immediately came to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"The fever is not that bad as two hours ago, it's almost gone." he said and smiled. "I'm glad you're alive Merlin. You were unconscious almost the whole day!" Then his expression changed again. "What were you doing boy? The knights said you ran to some magic light! You know you're injured! For your leg is better to rest. I still don't understand why didn't you want to tell Arthur. He would have left you here. "

When Arthur just stared at him, as if Gaius had two heads or four arms, Gaius stood up. "You really need to rest Merlin. I'll let you be. Oh, and Arthur's still unconscious, I'm gonna be with him for a while. I need to control his fever." And with that, Gaius left.

And Arthur was just lying there, in Merlin's small bed, with the most confused expression the world has ever seen.

* * *

**So this was chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it as well as me :) Till next time :D**


	2. Lots of questions

**Ok, finally I updated and here's chapter 2, enjoy it! :)**

**Story: Body change  
****Chapter 2: Lots of questions  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

Arthur was still lying in Merlin's bed and he knew something was wrong. He just felt it as Merlin did when he had his 'funny feelings'. He felt less heavy and had black hair, despite the fact that he just had blonde hair. And not black. Then he noticed he's got different clothes.

Merlin's clothes. And Gaius spoke to him as Merlin. So there was certainly something wrong. Slowly it started to occur to Arthur. If Gaius was calling him Merlin, and he was in Merlin's clothing and had Merlin's hair color... Then he must look like Merlin then.

But where was Merlin? The real Merlin? Perhaps he was in Arthur's body, considering that Arthur was in Merlin's. Merlin was surely in Arthur's own chambers, lying in Arthur's bug, comfortable bed that certainly wasn't his bed. Oh how much Arthur wanted just go and jump into his big bed with soft pillows, red blanket and canopy...

So Arthur decided to go and find his servant. But what if Gaius would want him to lay here? _Of course he'd want me to..._ Arthur thought. He would have to behave as... well, Merlin.

Arthur slowly sat up, and when his head stopped spinning he slowly, very slowly, stood up and walked to the door as quietly as possible. He stopped and frowned. How will he sneak around Gaius to go to Merlin? He had to somehow fool the old physician, 'cause he'd definitely want him to still be resting.

His expression lit up when he noticed a small crack in Merlin's door that was big enough to look through it. He bowed a bit and placed his eyes closer to the hole. He smiled. The crack was big enough to let him see Gaius. He was preparing one of his potions, as usual. He was most likely expecting him to sleep, or at least to rest.

Arthur slowly tried to open the door. When Gaius seemed to not notice, he opened the door further so he could slip out. He moved one leg forwards, then another as he looked at Gaius who's back was to him. Arthur had gone completely past the door in his body, well not his body but Merlin's body, making him smile.

His smile faded however, when Gaius spoke:

"Ah, Merlin," he didn't even turn around to look at him. He was still preparing that potion of his. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned to him.

"Me? Erm... yeah, well..." Arthur said and tried to smile. He thought it was weird to look like Merlin, but it was even weirder to speak with Merlin's voice. His voice was gone and replaced by Merlin's younger voice.

"How is your leg?" Gaius asked.

"Erm, my le-ow!" winced Arthur. He was confused. He didn't know what Gaius meant, but that was until he stepped down the stairs from Merlin's room, and his leg hurt. Actually _hurt_. So this was it! This was why Merlin winced when he almost tripped there in the woods! That was his leg. Arthur knew he was injured, and now it's been just proven. On him.

But why didn't Merlin tell him? He would give Merlin a day off, if it would be something serious, maybe more. He would have left him rest. Merlin didn't trust him?

"Wait," Gaius went to his shelves, full of books and other potions, and when he found what he was looking for, he went back. He was holding a small thing, that looked like a box. When he opened it, it was full of some kind of stinky green ointment.

"Sit down and put your trouser leg up" Gaius said and Arthur did so. When he uncovered his calf, his eyes widened. He didn't think the wound would be that big. He thought it to be some kind of scrape, but it was about fifteen inches long. Well, Arthur has seen definitely bigger wounds, that was certain, but this was Merlin. He didn't expect Merlin to have such a wound. He wanted to keep him safe, but that idiot thought perhaps the same way, 'cause he always went forward in front of him as far as possible to be most defenceless. Maybe he wanted to protect Arthur, but that was ridiculous. At least for Merlin.

Arthur took the ointment and placed it on his-Merlin's wound. It wasn't that deep, but it still hurt. Arthur had no idea where Merlin could have gotten this from.

The ointment looked really horrible, but to Arthur's surprise, it had comfortably warming result. But that was Merlin's leg. Merlin's wound, not his. So how was he? How was his real body? Was he wounded too?

Arthur opened mouth to ask Gaius, but closed again, when he realized something. He was in Merlin's body. So he has to ask as if he was Merlin. He has to ask for himself...

"Erm, " Arthur began "How is Arthur?" he asked. This was really weird.

"I wasn't by him yet." Gaius answered and went back to continue in his work. "But if you want to go and check his fever, you can. Unless you still want to rest."

"No, no I don't, I can go to him." Arthur smiled and stood up. The leg still hurt, but it was better now.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked and looked at him, as if to find out, if he was lying or not.

"Of course I am, Gaius." Arthur answered and headed to the door.

"Good." Gaius turned back to his work, but then quickly looked at Arthur once more "But I don't want to find you collapsed on the stairs boy."

Arthur smiled again, and then disappeared behind the door.

xoXOXox

The now black-haired prince, stuck in his servant's body, started to walk down the many stairs from physician quarters, to the courtyard. It wasn't that easy as he thought. His leg still hurt, even with that Gaius stinky thing. Not that it hasn't helped him. It has.

When Arthur was on the courtyard, he looked around. Everything and everyone were behaving normal. As if nothing happened. But they didn't know, that something did. For once, all people weren't looking at him, just because he was king. For once people weren't going to him with different requests. He felt freer.

But some people were still looking at him. Maybe because he now looked like Merlin? A king's servant? Maybe.

He walked through the courtyard and sighed, when he saw the many stairs that were waiting for him. But he wanted to see Merlin. Oh, he really wanted to.

Wait!

When he was in Merlin's body, it meant that he can't actually see Merlin's face. He'll see his own face, but with Merlin's mind inside! Oh no. No. Why? Why did this happen? He wanted to see Merlin. His beautiful face and gorgeous eyes with that smile of his. He wanted to hear his voice, no matter if it were just insults or good advices. He wanted to see him. He wanted to come to him, hug him, then ruffle his hair and tell him how much he loves him.

But he couldn't. And that almost made him cry. He would have to look in a mirror to see Merlin's face. And he couldn't hug his skinny body. And he couldn't actually kiss a mirror, could he? These all 'body things' were so difficult now. Kissing, dressing, bathing... Oh God. How can he go to pee without seeing Merlin's *cough, cough* Oh, and Merlin would definitely see his own... His cheeks went a bit red.

He tried to push these thoughts aside and tried to focus on more important things now. How long will they stay like this? How long will he wake up as a servant? He was royal, not a peasant. And Merlin? He would have to behave like him, like a king! Arthur could bet Merlin's gonna enjoy this 'body change'.

Arthur realized he was already walking in a hall, to his chambers. It was a bit painful for his leg, but nothing he couldn't bear. When he finally reached his doors, he smiled and sighed with relief.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. Everything was more or less normal. His room was tidied (as Merlin did before they went for hunting), clothes were in wardrobes, fresh food and flowers on his table, waiting for him to wake up and cleaned windows. And Arthur in his bed...

Arthur winced. It was so strange to see his own body, lying in his bed, knowing it wasn't him, but someone else. Someone he loved... Merlin.

But still, it was weird. He wanted to tell Merlin he loves him and kiss him, after they come back to Camelot. But this he really hasn't expected. If he's gonna kiss him now, it would be as if he'd kiss his own lips. Himself. But that was wrong. He wanted to know how it feels to kiss Merlin. How it feels to have Merlin's lips on his own. He didn't want to kiss his own lips. Oh how much he wanted their bodies back. If he just knew how.

Merlin coughed and Arthur looked at him panicked. Why was he awake first by the way? Was Merlin's body somehow stronger than his?

Merlin blinked and coughed again. When he had both eyes open, he looked around and his eyes landed on only one other person in room with him...

_Merlin?_

Merlin's eyes widened and he sat up, but right then, his head spinned dangerously and he fell back into Arthur's big pillows.

"No, no, don't be afraid," Arthur said and came closer. He put a finger on his lips to show Merlin he wanted him to be quiet. "It's me, Arthur." When Merlin seemed he didn't understand and just kept looking at him confused, Arthur added "You're in my body clotpole." he smiled.

Merlin looked at himself (Arthur's body) and soon found out, it was true. He had blonde hair, and was in Arthur's clothes. Well, this was really weird. Wasn't it a nightmare?

* * *

**End of chapter 2 :) Did you like it?**


	3. Me and You

**Thanks to you all who are reading my story, following, favoriting or leaving reviews! You are all really awesome :) And here is the third chapter for you :) I think that those of you who love Merthur will be happy with this one ;)**

**Story: Body change  
****Chapter 3: Me and You  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

Surprised, Merlin remained lying in Arthur's bed and just stared at him. It was so strange to see his own face, knowing it's Arthur. His King.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and then put a hand on Merlin's (his own) forehead.

"I'm not trying to pretend I understand what's happening here, but at least it seems you don't have a fever anymore." He said and smiled as he sat next to Merlin on his bed.

Merlin just blinked at him. "Wh-" His voice was hoarse because of what had happened, so he stopped to clear his throat as he tried again. "What ha-happened?" He finally asked.

"Well," Arthur began "It seems you were a complete idiot. As always." Merlin frowned, but it was obvious he accepted this little joke and if it was a different situation he would have continued this banter, but not in this one. "You were holding my supper and you almost tripped. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you're obviously injured?" Merlin's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything.

Arthur continued "I was just about to ask you about that when that light appeared. And you, again, somehow managed to go in front of me. I wanted to push you back, but Merlin honestly, you were like... enchanted. Your eyes were blind and you weren't aware of your surroundings. You started to run for that light. I tried to stop you, but then you touched it. Then all I remember is just me, in your room, clothes and your body." he finished.

Merlin was listening to him properly and it seemed it all started to occur to him. He slowly started to remember. Everything, but the time the light appeared. All his memories ended with the sudden light and then he was lying here, with Arthur in his body above him. He didn't even remember he was running or walking towards the light. One another thing he could remember. Some kind of magical shifting in air. Just a few seconds before the light appeared, he felt a strong magic somewhere around their camp. And that was why he almost tripped.

"About that leg," Arthur looked at him again, "Gaius gave me some stinky, green ointment to put on that wound of yours. I have no idea where you could have gotten that from Merlin..." He pointed to his leg.

"It doesn't matter now..." Merlin answered, maybe a bit faster than he should have, 'cause Arthur immediately put on his typical I-know-you-are-lying-to-me-and-I-want-you-to-tell-me-the-truth-now face. After seeing that, Merlin sighed.

"Well, I... tripped." smiled Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"How unexpected." he said, still not trusting him fully.

Suddenly he remembered that he had wanted to tell Merlin about himself being in love with him when they returned. And well, they've returned. But to tell him now? It was a bit risky. They weren't in the right bodies, and this wasn't exactly the right situation, but if he isn't able to tell him now, he might not ever end up telling him ever.

He wouldn't have the courage to tell him.

Arthur decided. It was now or never. And after already 5 minutes spent awkwardly in silence, he sighed and prepared himself to tell Merlin.

"Merlin..." he trailed off.

"Hm?" Merlin looked at him questioningly.

"I..." Arthur's mouth remained open, and he wasn't able to speak anymore.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin frowned. Arthur clasped his mouth and tried again.

"Yes, yes I am. I just wanted to tell you something I'm not sure you'll accept." he admitted.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur, trust me. You can tell me anything and you can be sure I won't tell anyone." Arthur looked him in eyes and tried to not to be so speechless like this too long.

"Well, Merlin I wanted to tell you..." Arthur tried and Merlin's eyebrow raised up. Surely he's got it from Gaius. "The truth is that... I... loveyou" blurted Arthur altogether.

"What?" Merlin blinked. And Arthur wasn't sure if he really didn't understand, or just didn't want to believe it.

"I... love you Merlin." Arthur admitted again and his cheeks went red. Merlin just remained staring at him. If he would look at Merlin now, he would soon find out, the servant started to smile. But Arthur bowed his head and started to mumble "I know you wouldn't feel the same as me of course, but I had to tell you, you mean everything for me. More than whole kingdom, Gwen or my father. I realized that just a few weeks ago and-"

Something warm and soft stopped him from finishing his sentence and as he soon realized, it were Merlin's lips. Well, His own lips, but it was Merlin, who was in his body, so Merlin actually started to kiss him.

To unawareness for both of them, the flower on Arthur's table, started to change colours. It bloomed and changed to red. Then from red to orange, yellow and blue, and then it stayed on purple.

Arthur closed his eyes and opened his mouth against Merlin's. He placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks and Merlin on Arthur's, as they were kissing. It was so exciting and it felt just... right. But as if the destiny didn't think so, and there was a sudden coughing.

Immediately they parted from each other and looked to the doors. Who else could it be, than Gaius. The old man has just probably witnessed something, the both boys really didn't want him to witness. He had raised both eyebrows, still one of them was a bit lower. He was holding something in hands, and just standing there.

Arthur stood up awkwardly, but tried to hide it. He looked at the old physician and said, after clearing his throat:

"Gaius? Why did you come?" he asked and tried to smile a bit. Merlin was awkwardly smiling already. Gaius looked at his ward (Arthur in Merlin's body) and then looked at Merlin (Arthur's body) lying in the king's bed.

"Sire, I wanted to check your state, and give you some tonic for headache, as I supposed you could have one." said Gaius.

"Well, I..." Merlin began to say, 'cause he was in Arthur's body now. "You can leave it on my table Gaius." smiled he. Gaius looked at them both, like to reassure if they were alright, and then he put it on a table. When he was about to leave, Arthur stopped him:

"Erm Gaius?" he asked and when Gaius looked at him, he looked at Merlin, lying in bed, questioningly. Merlin just nodded. Then Arthur looked back at Gaius and began this funny tale:

"Gaius, we have a little problem-"

"Please Merlin, if it's somehow related to that... thing I have just accidentally witnessed, then..." the old physician stopped him with unwilling face.

"No, no, of course not, Gaius... erm..." inserted Merlin into his guardian's speech as soon as he guessed where was he heading.

"Then I hope I am able to help sire." replied Gaius and looked at them again.

"Ok," started Arthur and smiled "this is gonna be a bit complicated..."

xoXOXox

They told Gaius what happened in the forest, and asked him if he doesn't know something about such changes. But Gaius didn't know anything. He has never seen such a thing. But he knew something. He had to talk with Merlin. Alone. Not because of the kiss. Well, about that he could talk with him later. But about some different things. And when Arthur started to explain his weird feeling, when he woke up, and how he felt as if he could do anything, tear up the whole world even, if he just wanted to, Gaius stopped him and said:

"Sorry sire, but I need to speak with Merlin."

"Of course Gaius." Arthur answered. And when Gaius was just staring at him, he realized, Gaius wanted to speak with Merlin alone. "Oh, well, yeah. Of course, I'll be just... " Arthur looked around, and his gaze landed on his doors. "I'll be just behind the doors." And with that, Arthur stood up, and walked towards the doors. When he was about to open them, he quickly turned around, and looked at that flower on his table. _It wasn't purple, was it?_ Thought he. But then, he just let that though fly away, and vanished behind the door.

As soon as Arthur was gone, Gaius turned to the young warlock in his king's bed and frowned. Merlin didn't seem he got what his guardian meant and looked at him questioningly. When even then, Gaius' eyebrow didn't decrease, he asked:

"What?"

"Merlin, do you know what am I referring to?" he asked, eyebrow still up.

"No," Merlin answered and Gaius just sighed.

"Merlin. Arthur spoke about some feeling. Weird, but powerful, and he didn't know what it was. Do you know what I mean?" Now Merlin's eyes widened.

"You're kidding... No," Merlin ran his hand through his now blonde hair "Do you think...?"

"Well, Merlin, I cannot be sure. But you can prove it. Try something easy and quiet." the old man suggested, and Merlin pondered a while about something. Then he smiled a bit, and merged his hands, so between them remained a small gap and whispered to them:

"_Blostma._" and... Nothing happened. Merlin felt panic rise throughout him "No,_ Blostma, Blostma_!" But still nothing happened.

"Merlin, stop. Arthur can hear you." Gaius put hand on his ward's shoulder.

"And what does it matter Gaius." Merlin looked him in eyes, his own wetter than usual "It's him, who's got my magic now. And we don't know how to change our bodies back, so-"

"Yet" Gaius interrupted him "Merlin, there is always something we can do." Gaius said, and Merlin looked at him unbelievingly. "For now, we don't know yet. But we can search through my books, there must me something. And you can still go and ask the Great Dragon."

"Gaius, but what if Arthur has not just my magic, but my Dragonlord abilities. What if it's now just him, who can summon Kilgharrah." Merlin sniffed. And Gaius steepled his lips into a narrow line, and looked down. Compassion obvious in his face.

"Then Merlin, I am afraid, you will have to tell Arthur about your gift"

* * *

**So? How was it, did you like the kiss? Or are you upset that Gaius interrupted them? *grins***


	4. Don't trust the traitor

**Once again I'm here to update. Sorry it's a bit late, but here's another chapter for you all :D  
Enjoy :D**

**Story: Body change  
Chapter 4: Don't trust the traitor  
By: Mischel**

* * *

The vase on Arthur's table remained blue, though the flower most certainly wasn't purple before. Arthur mused about it for a while after he came back to his room. He finally let it be at last. Then himself, Merlin, and Gaius all agreed on how they would act until they find out how to change their bodies back, and they _will _find a way to fix it.

Arthur will have to sleep in Merlin's room and wake Merlin up, but when they're in the room alone, Merlin will be the one doing the chores. Merlin will be sleeping in Arthur's bed (which Arthur did not like) and do the basic things as a king. Merlin would have to pretend to be ill or injured when it came to training the knights, or something else, 'cause as Arthur says, Merlin wouldn't hurt a fly and he can't even hold a sword properly.

But first of all they needed to find out how to change their bodies back. That was the priority number 1. Only if something were to happen before they get into their right bodies, Merlin would have to act as king and Arthur as his servant. Or if they won't find out how to change their bodies back, they will have to behave like this. But, as Arthur wanted to believe, they _will_ find out how.

Merlin knew that soon or later, he'll have to tell Arthur about his secret. But every time Gaius looked at him with now-you-have-the-opportunity-to-tell-him look, Merlin just looked away, and tried to ignore it. He was well aware of the fact, that he will have to tell him, but now he didn't want to. Now they weren't ready, and he was still afraid of how Arthur would react. Especially now, when he knew about his feelings for him.

They were all sitting on Arthur's bed, still talking when there was a knock on the door. They all looked up and Merlin exclaimed:

"Come in." Then the doors opened and Gwaine's head poked in.

"Princess! Merlin!"He smiled when he saw that both Merlin and Arthur were alright. "Already fine, mate?"

"Yes, thanks." Arthur and Merlin said, smiling at the same time.

"If you excuse me sire, I have some work to do." the physician excused himself, bowed and walked out. Gwaine closed the door behind him and came closer to them, to pat them on the back.

"You were unconscious almost the whole day, mate." he said "But now you both feel better, right?"

Merlin and Arthur nodded, smiling again. Then Gwaine exclaimed "We have to celebrate it! Wanna go to tavern? One, two jugs of mead, maybe more..." he grinned.

"No, no Gwaine..." Arthur said as he stood up, looking at Merlin who was already standing also.

"Why? It'll be fun!"

"Gwaine?" Merlin said hesitantly and looked at Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized Merlin wanted to tell Gwaine, eventually nodding in agreement. So Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Gwaine, who was looking at them a bit confused.

"This is gonna be confusing..." Merlin managed to say.

"What?" Gwaine asked.

"Remember that light in a forest?" Merlin asked and came a bit closer to Arthur.

"Of course." Gwaine answered "What is it with you guys?"

"Well, it was magic you know.." Arthur said, scooting closer to Merlin.

"So, it's done something with us Gwaine." Merlin confused Gwaine even more.

"And what has it done?"

"Well... It switched out bodies." Arthur finished as Gwaine stared at them confused. Then his eyes narrowed and he smiled. Not just smiling, he almost fell to the floor with a huge grin pointing at them.

"What?" Merlin and Arthur asked in unison, but it caused just more laughter from Gwaine. When he almost calmed down after a while, he looked at them and asked:

"So you," he pointed to Merlin "are Arthur, and you," he pointed to Arthur and smiled "are Merlin?" Arthur nodded "Well, guys, you two never cease to amaze me!" said he and his smile widened again. But he calmed down and tried to be more serious.

"And do you know how to change back?" he asked them.

"Not yet." Merlin said and then he realized something "Wait," he raised a finger in the air and the knight with a king in his servant's body looked at him "We could try finding the stone again, couldn't we?"

"Not a bad idea," Arthur said "but what if it'll do it again and you'll run right into it." he pointed out.

"We'd have to ask Gaius what that thing was first. He told me he could find something in his books."

"Great, towards Gaius again!" smiled Gwaine and walked out, Merlin and Arthur running after him. When Gwaine vanished behind one corner, Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin's hand to stop him. Merlin turned to him confused and asked:

"What?" Arthur's cheeks went red and he cleared his throat.

"Merlin... I wanted to ask you something..." he asked and Merlin just nodded to let him know he was listening. Arthur continued "Were you..." he cleared his throat again "you know, were you... did you go... to pee already?" he finally managed to say and Merlin smiled at that. he knew what Arthur meant by it and understood that he felt embarrassed.

"Yes Arthur, I did," Merlin smiled again and Arthur had to look down "But don't worry," Merlin continued and grinned "I won't tell anyone how incredibly tiny-"

"Merlin!" Arthur cried and Merlin just grinned more. Arthur opened his mouth again to tell him that he went to pee too, when Gwaine's head peeked out from behind the corner:

"Hey guys, are you coming or not?" he asked and Merlin with Arthur both nodded and ran after him again, both smiling.

xoXOXox

When they were going through one of many halls in the castle towards courtyard, they met Agravaine.

"Arthur," he smiled and came to them. They stopped, and Arthur with Gwaine bowed to him. "You're feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am uncle." Merlin tried to smile. Only one thing he didn't want to happen, happened. They met Arthur's uncle. He knew he was a traitor - ally with Morgana. And it would be really unpleasant, if he'd know about this 'little' exchange. But Arthur probably didn't think so and began to tell Agravain.

"Uncle, it's me Arthur." Agravane looked at him confused, and Merlin suppressed the urge to slap his forehead. "When we were in the forest, there were some... magic-light and it changed my body with Merlin. I am in Merlin's and he is in mine."

Agravaine looked at them both strangely, then looked at Merlin's body with Arthur inside and said "Then tell me if you will find out how to change back. If you want, I could help you."

"No, you don't need to uncle, just don't tell anyone. It won't be much pleasant, to let the council know." Aravaine nodded and walked away. Then Merlin finally looked at Arthur reproachfully.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"You just had to tell Agravaine, had you?" Merlin said.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't Merlin." And Merlin opened his mouth to tell him, but then closed it again as he realized, he can't tell Arthur. Well, he could, but would Arthur believe him? That his own uncle was a traitor? No.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued his way to courtyard. They walked through, and then they walked up the stairs to Gaius' and Merlin's chambers. When they walked in, Gaius was sitting on a bench, reading a book. He looked up at them.

"Merlin, Sire," he greeted them and then noticed Gwaine "Gwaine," he greeted him too. Gwaine just nodded in response.

"Gaius, have you already found something?" Merlin asked and Gaius looked at Gwaine suspiciously. Merlin followed his gaze and then just smiled "Gwaine knows too, don't worry," Gaius looked back in his book and after a while answered:

"No, unfortunately. Not yet." Then he looked at them three and added "But if you want to find it faster, you can help me." Then he pointed at his other books on a table "These are all books I thought, in which something could be about such spells."

They all sat down to the table, and started searching. After about two hours later, when all of the books were already researched, Arthur sighed and exclaimed resentful:

"There's nothing about that!" In the distance, there was a vase in the window. When Arthur cried, there appeared a crack in the vase. The vase still kept the water inside, but it was cracked now.

"But there must be something!" cried Merlin and Gaius said:

"We've already searched through all of my books," Then his eyes widened "unless..." He stood up, they all looking at him, and he walked out of the room.

"Gaius, wait!" They all stood up, and ran after the old physician out of his chambers.

xoXOXox

In a forest was more or less silence. No bigger animals were sneaking around. Just birds were singing. Leaves were falling to the ground, and trees were fizzing to the warm breeze. Autumn has almost begun.

The comfortable silence of the forest, however, broke a clatter of hooves. Someone was riding a horse along the path. It was Agravaine. He was heading towards Morgana's hovel, to tell her news from Camelot. Right after Arthur told him, he is in his servant's body, Agravaine rejoiced, and let the servants to saddle his horse.

Morgana was standing inside her hovel, and trying one new spell that she found in her magic book that Morgause's given her. She was holding a mouse in one hand and in other a knife. She needed the mouse's tail to complete the potion. Then she must add one special spell, and after drinking it, she should be able to recognise the person with magic, just after seeing him.

Normally she had to wait until the person was close enough, and she was able to recognise such a person, only if he did some magic. Then she felt it, and knew the person was a magic-user.

"But with this, I'll be able to recognise Emrys right after seeing him." She smirked. Then she looked to her book again, and started to speak in the language of old Religion:

"_O mihi potestas videndi potionem_-" the doors burst open and Morgana cursed. Then she turned around, just to find out it was Agravaine, who's just managed to interrupt her spell.

"Agravaine! You should have really good reason to disturb me like that!" She snapped at him. Agravaine bowed his head to apologize and greeted her:

"My Lady," Morgana sat down with Agravaine to her table.

"Speak." She said coldly.

"I've just found out some news that I thought could please you." he smiled.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**End of chapter 4 :) The spell I used was my own. I just translated it in latin:**

**_O mihi potestas videndi potionem - _****Oh, potion give me the power to see...**

**Till next time :)**


	5. Comedentis

**So here's another chapter finally, chapter number 5 :) In this one you will finally find out what changed their bodies and why did it happen.**  
**Enjoy this one as well as the others!**

**Story: Body change**  
**Chapter 5: Comedentis**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

Gaius, as Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur soon found out, was heading towards the library. Once he got there, he turned left into the bookshelves, stopping to look through all the book labels.

"Which book are you looking for Gaius?" Merlin asked in good effort to help his guardian. Gaius didn't look at him and continued on searching. When Merlin almost started to think he wasn't ever going to get the answer, the physician responded:

"I need to find one book about stones. The magical ones... It's called erm, 'Stones of magic', or something like that... " Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine started to look for the book, to help Gaius. It took about 15 minutes, but then Gwaine, surprisingly, found it.

"I... think I found it..." he said and took the book down from the shelf so they all could see it.

"Yes, that's it." Gaius smiled, putting it on the table. He sat on the chair and opened the apparently very old book. "Even when I was a child this book was old. It's older than my father and his father before," He began the story. "My teacher once showed it to me and told me a bit about the most dangerous stones, but I wasn't very interested, and I didn't listen." Gaius flipped through the book and looked for one specific stone "But then he spoke about one stone, one that was different from the others. It had the power to steal magic from any sorcerer and keep it in itself. Then it could transmit the power to the other sorcerer that owned the stone. It was dangerous and almost all of them were destroyed in a Great Purge, but apparently- Here it is!" the old man smiled as the king and his two friends leaned closer to him so they could see the book.

"It's called 'Comedentis'. That means 'Eater'. These stones were made by Priestesses of Old Religion." Gaius read aloud "When any sorcerer comes close enough to it, it hypnotizes him and makes him to come closer. In the moment when the sorcerer touches the stone, it steals his power and keeps it inside itself. The other sorcerer, that owns Comedentis, can transmit the power to himself. The stone is not working until the sorcerer-owner comes and takes the stolen power out with a spell and transmits it to himself.

You need to take power over Comedentis so that you can control it. Only a sorcerer that is powerful enough or a warlock can do it. To transmit the power from the stone out, you need to use this spell."Gaius skipped the spell and continued in reading "In rare instances, when the stone touches two people at the same time, the stone can take the power from one person and give it to the second person or switch their bodies. Only one person is the exception." Gaius stopped reading for a few seconds, then continued on with a more unsure voice.

"Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened when he heard his name and he paled a bit. "When Emrys touches the stone it cannot take his power for it is too powerful, and Emrys cannot live without it. His power shall remain with him, and the stone will break. If he touches the stone with another person, it is believed to be of the same standards, except the stone will leave his power in his body, but switch the two people and their bodies. It makes it so that Emrys would be in a non-magic body and the second person is in a body filled with magic, or so it is expected, at least." Gaius ended and looked at Merlin, who was still paler than usual from when his name had been spoken from the book, or as the physician said, the book older than Gaius' grandfather."

Merlin's eyes widened more, as he realized, it was the time. It was the time to tell Arthur about his magic. Now he can't get out of this. Arthur will soon or later find out about the fact that he has magic. And if he won't faint from that knowledge, he will realize_ Merlin_ _is_ Emrys. Because the power remained in his body, and Arthur now had it. This was gonna be unpleasant.

Merlin almost had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to tell them his secret yet. He's been keeping it his whole life. Even from friends. Well, Will found out, bu he was the only one. No one else, apart from his mother, Gaius and Lancelot, that was dead now, knew about his magic. So this was gonna be hard. This was gonna be really hard. Arthur noticed his friend's teary eyes and came closer to him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked with soft voice. He was concerned. Gwaine looked at Merlin too, and when he saw that he's pale and has tears in eyes, he asked too:

"What's wrong Merlin?" Merlin took a shaky deep breath, looked at Gaius, who nodded, and prepared himself to reveal his biggest secret of his life to his friends.

xoXOXox

In the middle of forest, near the place, where Arthur with knights camped just two days ago, wasn't anyone. But then, out of nowhere, there appeared a strong wind, swirling in one place. When the wind disappeared, a young woman was standing there. She was about 30 of age, few years older than Morgana. She had long orange hair, with pigtails here and there and blue eyes. She was wearing long brown dress, with belt and a short light brown cloak, over her shoulders. It was apparent she was a witch.

She looked around, if she's alone, and then walked towards the stump that was a few metres behind her. There, hidden in the grass, was a beautiful stone. It was fist-sized and almost transparent, with small golden sparkles inside.

The sorceress smiled, reaching for it and looking at it. She owned this stone a couple of years, but never used it until a few months ago. It was the only thing that remained her from her mother. She's given it to her when she was only six years old. That was when her mother died, and she had to go to live with druids. Because she had no one, when her mother died. Her father once went away, and never came back. Her older sisters died in the Great Purge by the hand of Uther Pendragon, and she wanted her revenge.

When her mother died, she's given her the Comedentis, as she used to call it, and said it's got great power. But she told her not to use it to her own benefit. Better to keep hidden or to destroy it. Her mother had the stone after her own mother. She had never had the power to destroy such a powerful magical thing, but she had enough power to keep it hidden and not working. So she cast a spell onto it to keep it that way. Her doughter, however, had a bit different plans what to do with it. She lifted her mother's spell when she was 29. That was a few months ago and it was the time when she was finally powerful enough to do it. And she used the stone to steal power from other sorcerers. She wanted to be more powerful, to be able to kill the king. She knew Uther was dead some time now, but Arthur was for her nothing more than a son of his father. She saw in him the new Uther, and so wanted to kill him.

The witch closed her eyes and started to transmit the power to herself. "_Da mihi virtutem habeas intra comedentis._" Her blue eyes flashed gold for a second, and the golden sparkles inside the stone started to glow. But after another second, it stopped and the light faded.

"No!" cried she, frowning "What happened? What the hell happened?!" It had to be a trick, she thought. It had to be. The stone wasn't working at her, when she came closer, and even if it'd started to glow, she was still safe, 'cause she owned the stone, and because she was the one, who lifted the spell, her mother had cast. So it wouldn't make any harm to her. But it didn't started to glow when she came closer, so it wasn't working. And that meant that someone touched it, when he was hypnotized. And so there had to be some magic hidden inside of it.

"Unless... two persons touched it in the same time." She frowned. "But that meant that it didn't steal the power from any of them, and just changed their bodies." She smiled a bit. She really didn't want to see the unlucky persons, who touched it. But she was still upset about it. In the last eight months, she managed to catch just one sorcerer, and it was obviously only a child. Because the power was tiny.

She had no idea that she almost catched the most powerful sorcerer, the world has ever and will ever seen: Emrys. But it didn't matter, because Emrys wielded so much power, that the stone wouldn't bear it, and would crack into million pieces, so no one would be able to ever use it again. And because this was the last one, the world would finally get rid of this threat for all sorcerers.

xoXOXox

Merlin's mouth went dry. They all were looking at him, expecting him to tell something, but he couldn't. He was too afraid. How will Arthur react? Especially when he knew now that Arhur loves him? It will break Arthur's heart, and Merlin couldn't do that. He looked at Gaius pleadingly, but the old man just nodded to show him that he should tell them now. It was the right time.

Merlin took a deep breath again, small tears glistening in his eyes. Arthur frowned at that, but remained silent. Merlin opened his mouth again, and finally said:

"Arthur, Gwaine, " they nodded at him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but..." he looked at Arthur and swallowed, before saying "I-I have-" the doors opened and Goeffrey came into the library, stopping Merlin in mid-sentence. Merlin rolled his teary eyes, closed them and lowered his head.

"You have what?" Arthur asked and Merlin looked at him, Gwaine, Gaius and Geoffrey and answered at last "It doesn't matter anymore..."

* * *

**Hihi, did you expect Merlin to tell Arthur? Well, you will have to wait a little while :) The spell I used here was:**  
**"****_Da mihi virtutem habeas intra comedentis._****"=Give me the power you keep inside, Eater.**  
**Till next time! :D**


	6. Alaria

**I'm sorry, but the whole next week I won't be able to update. I'll be on my school trip to England :D I can't wait to be there! We're going this sunday already! Yeah, and the week after our trip I will have tons of homeworks, so I'm not sure when will be the next chapter... So this one is for you all! :D Hope you'll enjoy Gwaine! :)**

**Story: Body Change**  
**Chapter 6: Alaria**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

When Agravaine left Morgana, she sat back at her table, and finished her work. The enchantment was complete. She will be able to recognize Emrys just after seeing him, so she'll finally find out who Emrys is. She smirked. The message about her brother trapped in Merlin's body was pleasant. She could kill Arthur in Merlin's weak body, and Camelot wouldn't bother for a life of a servant. Then she can simply kidnap Merlin, 'cause she doubts that Merlin would have any fighting skills, and let him die by a slow and painful death. Then she could finally take her rightful place as a queen of Camelot. Her kind would be finally free and Morgause wouldn't be dead for nothing.

The next day Morgana woke up and decided to go for a walk. She went out from her hovel, and went wherever she wanted, though she didn't know where was she going at all. She went to a meadow full of flowers. She smiled. It was her first smile in a long time. She didn't smile often. She was full of hate and thinking of how to kill Arthur and become the queen of Camelot. She had her potion with her, in her pocket. It couldn't work itself for long. It had to be renewed. She had to drink 3 drops of it every two hours. And the last time she drank from it was a hour ago.

When she was about to come back and collect some wood for a fire on her way back, she noticed someone on the other side of the meadow. When she looked closer, she recognized it was a woman. And then, she felt for first time her potion working. Morgana's eyes widened. The woman was a sorceress! Morgana came closer to get a better look at her. Maybe she could unite with her and let her in on the plan to kill Arthur. She smirked.

The woman looked to the other side of the meadow and saw Morgana, who met her gaze and started to walk to her. The woman had blue eyes and orange hair. The first thing Morgana noticed was the basket she held. It was covered with cloth and clearly hiding something. Morgana stopped in front of her, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Hello," She greeted with the etiquette that remained in her from her time as the king's ward in Camelot.

"Hello," greeted the woman, still suspiciously looking at Morgana.

"I am Morgana," Morgana said, and the woman's eyes widened. Morgana smiled. "Seems you've already heard about me."

"I am Alaria," introduced herself the sorceress "And yes, I've heard about you."

"For example?" Morgana asked.

"For example, that you want the whole of Camelot at your knees, and to be the queen of Camelot."

"That's true." Morgana smirked at her coldly after she had heard Camelot mentioned.

"Well, Morgana, that's what I want too." Morgana looked at her, still with suspicion but looking even more so pleased. "I want to kill the king 'cause his father killed my family." Alaria added as Morgana smiled, remembering the basket. If this woman is going to be her new accomplice in destroying Camelot, she can't be keeping any secrets.

"What do you have in that basket." Morgan's asked as Alaria tensed. She looked at her basket, in which she kept the Comedentis, then back to Morgana. She didn't want to be Morgana's ally. She's heard that Morgana's cold heart is full of hatred, and that she's cruel. Alaria wanted to kill the king herself, and wanted to use the Comedentis against Morgana later. She knew Morgana had strong magic. And perhaps, if she would use the Comedentis and Morgana will lose her magic, she'll be stronger than ever before.

"Nothing important," she answered and that was a mistake. Morgana wasn't fool and she felt strong magic from the basket. She got angry and frowned.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, I have stronger magic than you can ever have. I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion. Tell me what is in there!" Morgana yelled.

"Never!" whispered Alaria slightingly and reached a hand towards Morgana "Astrice!" she cried. Morgana fell backwards to the ground, and the poition she had in a pocket, fell out of it and broke against a stone on the meadow. But Morgana didn't notice it and immediately stood up. She reached a hand to throw Alaria backwards too. Alaria fell on the ground and her basket with the magic stone fell somewhere behind her. Comedentis fell out of the basket and was hidden now in a long grass somewhere in the distance at the end of the meadow. Morgana smiled and came closer to her.

Alaria slowly sat up and grabbed her head. When she put the hand down, her eyes widened. There was blood on it. She looked terrified on Morgana, that just smirked "I told you not to lie to me." she said and reached her hand again to kill the poor sorceress. She made a fireball and threw it towards her. Alaria managed to create a magic shield around her, but she was weaker and weaker and her shield was nothing against Morgana. It blocked the first fireball, but the second one followed shortly after the first.

It hit her and Alaria was dead. Morgana came to her and looked at her "I warned you." said she. Then she looked around for the basket and when she found it, she came to it. But when she looked into it, it was empty.

"What!?" Morgana cursed. Her eyes flashed gold, and a few trees fell down on the ground.

xoXOXox

The next day, Merlin woke up in Arthur's comfortable bed. He smiled. Arthur was unfortunately sleeping in his own bed, but he had this this one - big and comfortable. Yesterday, he wanted to tell Arthur about his magic, but Geoffrey interrupted them. He had to leave it. At least for yesterday. Now it was a new day, and he could tell them. If the won't be interrupted again.

He and Arthur wanted to kiss again yesterday, but unfortunately, this time Gwaine interrupted them. So they didn't kiss. Gwaine was looking at them very strangely, after what he almost saw. Later that day, he was laughing at them. He was alluding about it all the time and it caused some blushing. They all with Gaius agreed to go and find that stone. So they will have to go back to the place, where they were camping.

Merlin yawned and sat up. In that moment, the doors opened and Arthur came in. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur frowned "Don't smile like this Merlin. The only reason I went here was because I'm in your body, and I have to be seen coming in here."

Merlin smiled even more "Is it really the only reason?" Arthur blushed.

"Well, maybe... maybe I wanted to see you." Arthur smiled and sat on his bed, next to Merlin.

"When you say you wanted to see me, you mean your face?"

"No, I wanted to... be with you..." Arthur said and leaned a bit closer to Merlin. Merlin did the same. There were just a few inches between them. Before their lips can finally meet. But again, the doors opened and their another chance to kiss was gone. Arthur and Merlin both rolled their eyes and looked who was it this time. When their gazes landed on the person standing there, their faces were saying just one thing. And that was what they both said:

"Oh no..."

"Not again..." Merlin said. Because right there, near the door, was grinning Gwaine, apparently knowing what they both have just been about to do, when he opened the doors. He came in and tried to apologize. Well, when we say apologize, we mean that in very Gwaine's way:

"I'm truly sorry my Lord, and his lover Merlin. I didn't mean to destroy that moment of lust and kisses-"

"You!" Arthur stood up, when he heard it and was apparently about to throw something big and heavy at him, but in that moment Gaius came in as well. Arthur immediately put his hand down, and smiled innocently. But when he looked at Gwaine, his eyes were saying, that he was gonna throw something at him soon or later.

"Sire," Gaius greeted "I forgot to give you your ointment for your leg." Arthur nodded and took it from Gaius. Then he rolled up his trouser leg and placed the green thing on his wound. Gwaine was watching him a while, before he turned to Merlin and asked:

"Where have you gotten that from?" Merlin looked at him and opened his mouth to answer, but Arthur answered first:

"He tripped... again." But from the gaze he was looking at Gwaine and Gwaine at him, it was obvious, none of them actually believed it. They knew Merlin was lying, but they let him. At least for now.

"Well," Gwaine smiled "We should go and find the stone, right?"

"Yes," Arthur said "We'll eat the breakfast and then..." He looked around, but didn't see any breakfast "Where's the breakfast?" he asked, frowning slightly. Merlin smiled and coughed a bit. Arthur looked at him and Merlin answered, smiling slightly:

"You know, Arthur..." Arthur frowned and Merlin continued "Well, you are my servant now, so you... you know, have to ... bring the breakfast here." Merlin was now grinning at him and Arthur just shook his head and said, while walking towards the door:

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." and he left. Gwaine managed to lean his head out and call out to the king:

"Don't worry princess, you're doing it for your lover-" now it was Merlin, who finally threw a pillow on Gwaine's head. Gwaine just smiled innocently.

"I am the king!" was heard from Arthur in the same time somewhere from the corridor. Gaius just raised his eyebrow, smiled and then left too.

* * *

**The spell is from Merlin wikia. Merlin used it on the knight of Medhir in 2x12 The Fires of Idirsholas :)**

**Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
